Teen Titans Justice League Crossover
by Ur MOM 90
Summary: See title. It basically says it all. Please R&R. No Flames Please.
1. Default Chapter

Teen Titans Justice League Crossover

Summery: Raven's father teamed up with Slade and is destroying Gotham City and the rest of the Earth. The Teen Titans need help and the only people to do that is the (you guessed it!) Justice League.

A/N: In this ff Robin and the rest of the TT know Batman (for some reason) and Robin has only once met the Justice League (he only likes Batman) Wonder Woman and Hawk Girl scare him at times (which is basically all the time)

Chapter 1- Broken Video Games and Scary Birds

"Dudes, the tv's broken!" BB exclaimed as he started waving his hands around in frustration.

"...Because you broke it!" Cy pointed at BB with a death look.

"I did not, I wasn't the one closer to it!" BB screamed making Robin and Star come into the living room.

"Don't make me trip you again like I did last time. Remember how I tripped you last time? Over the chair, bounced off the couch, out the window, into the water, and back up again." Cy warned BB.

"Friends, why must you constantly fight with such strong hatred?!" Star asked.

"Cause Cyborg broke the tv!" BB told an upset Star.

"Did not!"

"Did to!"

"Did not!"

"Did to!"

Raven walked into the living room. "Stop. Fighting over the tv is nothing compared to what I just found out."

"What do you mean, what did you find out? Is it Slade?" Robin asked suspiciously while rasing his um...eyebrow...eye...mask, whatever you want to call it.

" It's my father and yes *sigh* Slade is working with him." Raven said not wanting to tell Robin about Slade knowing he go all...how he acts when, well you get the picture (I hope)

"I knew it! Titans Go!" Robin yelled making BB jump at least three feet in the air. The Teen Titans were out the doors of their tower and on the streets of Gotham City.

"It's been hours we haven't even gotten close to knowing where they are, yet alone what their plan is. We need to split up." Raven said in her boring same tone of voice.

"Good idea, Raven ,Cy, BB you can take the Bridge, and Star and I will take downtown." Robin ordered.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Starfire and Robin's POV ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Robin is looking in any possible place where there could be clues as to where Slade and Raven's farther is and what they're planning. Starfire was hovering above the buildings to see if there are any explosions in the other side of town. 

"Do you see anything?" Robin asked Star as she floated above the buildings.

"No, I do not. Did you find anything?" She replied, coming back down, closer to the ground but still floating. The communicator thing started to glow or ring (whatever it does to let the person know that there's a call) it was Cy, BB, and Raven.

"Dude! They're baaaacccccckkkkkkkk!!!!!!!! HHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!" BB screamed into the communicator thing.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ The Bridge ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

If you remember in the episode #6 'Nevermore' when Cy and BB went into Raven's mind and those freaky birds that continuously said "Turn Back"well those are the birds that are completely covering the bridge that Robin sent Raven, BB, and Cy to. The Titans are all trying to kill the little birds before the little birds killed them. Out of no where came loud screams from BB and Star. Cy was being pecked at, Raven was going all 'Azarath. Metrione. Zinthos' on the birds and robin was well running in circles trying to get of the bridge before the birds decided to peck at him to.

"Agh, there's to many of them, we gotta get outta here!" BB yelled while running of the bridge.

"Yeah, they're eatin my system." Cy said while following BB.

"We need help, we can't do this alone." Raven told the rest of the Titans.

"But who must we acquire help from?" Asked Star as all the Titans looked at Robin with smirks on their faces.

"What? Your not thinking what I'm thinking?" Robin asked kinda nervous of the answer.

"Yep, we need the Justice League." Cy answered Robins dreaded question.

"Who's gonna go ask them for help?" Robin asked another question of which he feared the answer to.

"Do you really want us to answer that?" BB asked a huge smile on his face.

"No. Okay I'll, come on Star." Robin said and stormed off.

The rest of the Titans went back to the Tower.

"What on earth happened.....????" They all asked in unison. As they looked at what's left of the Tower.

"Let's just hope that Star and Robin are doing better." Raven said, her voice now a more angered tone.

  
  



	2. Starnge Bathrooms and Dark Hallways

Teen Titans Justice League Crossover

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I'm glad you enjoy my story. And remember, the Teen Titans know Batman, Robin has meet the Justice League (only once) and he doesn't really like them that much. Reviews Please, No Flames. On with the story!

Chapter 2- Strange Bathrooms and Dark Hallways

*tap tap tap* Robin lightly knocked on the entrance door of the Justice Leagues home.

"Oh well, nobody's home. Lets go now." Robin said while turning around to leave.

"Wait Robin, the doors they are opened." Star told a now very frustrated Robin.

The doors slid open and slowly but surely Robin and Star entered. The entire Justice League was staring at them as they came in. 

"Robin. What brings you here?" Asked Batman with a suspicious look on his face.

"Yeah I thought you hated it here, especially after the time Batman brought you here and left you with us for hours while he was out with Superman." The Flash quickly remarked.

"Don't remind me." Robin stated still mad at the fact that he was there, again.

"So why are you here?" asked Hawkgirl with a 'I know why you're here, I just want you to say it aloud' kinda look.

"I....uh well....we....um...." Robin studdered, knowing that he had to ask them for help but at the same time didn't want to.

"Aww he's nervous, let's not put so much pressure on him he's to cute!" Wonder Woman exclaimed as she squeezed Robin's cheeks (she has SUPER STRENGTH) 

"We, Robin, are of in need of your assistance as to defeat an evil man named Slade and our friends father." Star answered the Justice League's question with great confidence.

"Robin, Batman assured us that you were ready to handle yourself and a team of your own. It looks like he was wrong." Superman stated.

"But I can handle Myself and My Team! Everything is under control, we DON'T need your help!" Robin screamed at Superman and well the rest of the Justice League.

The little communicator started to ring or buzz whatever, Robin answered it.

"Um..dudes we may have a bigger problem." BB said nervously into the communicator as he showed Robin the, well what's left of the Titans Tower.

"So you were saying?" asked the Flash in a sarcastic voice.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ A While After ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The Teen Titans must now live with the Justice League because of a slight incident.

"Do you guys have a bathroom in this place?" Robin asked looking around.

"Duh, down that hall." Wonder Woman pointed towards a dark creepy hall.

"Th..that hall?" Robin asked nervously.

"That's what she said, why you scared of the dark?" Asked the Flash.

"Um...is that the only bathroom you have?" Robin asked totally ignoring the Flash's question.

"Of course not. You can use one of the bathrooms in our bedrooms." Wonder Woman answered sortta felling bad for him.

Robin went looking for a suitable bathroom for him to use. The first one he went into was the Flash's, the room was a bright pink, the rug, towels and toilet cover were also pink but fuzzy. Robin decided to continue looking for another bathroom. The next one he went into was Batman's, it was very gloomy and when the lights were off it was a glow-in-the-dark-room. So he continued and moved on to Hawkgirl's bathroom, which unnfortunatly was being occupied by Hawkgirl.

"Get Out!!!!" Hawkgirl screamed at the top of her lungs knowing someone had entered her restroom.

Robin quickly ran out of the bathroom and her bedroom and into the hall. And he continued his search. The next room he entered belonged to the Green Lantern, and yes his room and bathroom was entirely GREEN.(no surprise there)Into the next Robin said to himself .This room so far looked like the most normal, until he entered the bathroom. On the walls was a special made wallpaper that said 'All Men Must Die, Except Superman.'over, and over, and over (well you understand) Robin darted out of her room faster then the Flash himself. The next bathroom Robin entered was the bathroom of Superman. He had cloud wallpaper all over the walls (yes you heard me CLOUDS!) Robin slowly backed away. Onto Jonhz room, unfortunately Jonhz is an alien so he doesn't need a bathroom. (Strange huh?) Robin now gave up, all the bathrooms were weird in their own way, even his hero Batman's. So Robin decided to go back to the living room and down the dark and scary hall to the guest bathroom.

"I think I'll just use the guest bathroom." Robin said with a slight twitch.

"Good Luck...." Wonder Woman said evilly, just trying to scare him.

"Um..Star could you give me some light?" Robin asked Star, now even more afraid thanks to Wonder Woman.

"Of Course." Star said as she got up a light her hand with a star bolt for light.

As Starfire and Robin disappear down the dark hall way, the Justice League and the rest of the Titans watch. They start to turn away and go back to talking again when they hear Star scream.

"They're doomed." BB said in a serious voice.

"Ahhhhhhhh!!!!!!! Something has got me!" Star screamed making the others look back at the dark hall again.

"It's probably just my cape." Robin answered. 

"Then please remove it from my foot." Star told him.

"My cape doesn't reach your foot." Robin said now with more fear in his voice.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Star and Robin screamed so loud that the others had to cover their ears.

Starfire came running out of the hallway, eyes and hands glowing a bright green.

"Get it off of me!" Star yelled, as they saw a rat with four red eyes jumped off her foot and down another hallway.

"Where's Robin?" Cy asked Star, as they looked back at the dark hallway. Raven got up and turned on the light switch to see on the other end of the hall was a terrified Robin huddled in a corner. As more of the four eyed rats ran away.

A/N: Okay so tell me what you think. Please Review! No Flames.


End file.
